When Two Worlds Combine!
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: Ryoko's turn for singing BUT THIS IS FOR AYEKA FANS! Peace
1. When Two Worlds Combine!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I am sorry to say that I don't own Tenchi or Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I am sorry to say that I don't own Tenchi or Gundam Wing. I don't wanna get sued so I am not making money (to bad)! Oh this is a Tenchi and Ryoko fic BUT I am not focusing on that I just need to make sure Ayeke has no one! *This is a REALLY big hint! (I am an Ayeke fan but most of my fics are crossovers and I need to make Tenchi go away he is annoying)  

" " hold talking out loud

any thing in _this print_ is there thoughts 

Ryoko and Ayeke had fought already. Destroying tress with bouncing energy balls. One whizzed by and almost hit Tenchi. Once he got his senses back the male stopped them from almost wrecking their (his) home again. He started to scold them for their misbehavior.

"How can you two do this everyday?" Tears streamed down their faces, soaking their shirts. 

 Sasami ran outside to comfort her sister and the space pirate. 

"There, there it is ok don't cry please?" She begged almost to tears herself. Tenchi on the other hand wanted to kill himself, how can he be so mean to two women who only fought because they loved him?

  _How could I do this to my best friends? People that would rather die than make me feel bad, people that have placed themselves in danger so that nothing would harm me?_

"Gomen Miss Ayeke, Ryoko! I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I love you guys!" stuttered Tenchi nervously; he reached over to pat their backs. 

"You how dare you! You are just like all of those suitors and Yosho!" screamed Ayeke as she wiped the tears off her face and tore up to her room. 

 Ryoko agreed, " She is right Tenchi, I have loved you so long and Ayeke too! This is how you treat us in return? Damm baka!" She slapped him across the face then quickly teleported to her friend and rival. 

 

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

In another dimension 

"So Heero do you think you and Duo could go shopping with me tomorrow?" asked Relena sweetly. Heero was covered up with bags. The American pilot shot the Japanese pilot a look of pure terror. 

Duo insisted," Actually we have a mission and ah well have to leave now! Bye!" They dropped the bags and high tailed it out of the shopping mall. 

Relena screamed," Oh I'll get you two!" She waved her hands in the air and started to swear. Until she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Gathering up the little bit of her dignity she picked up the bags and left the mall. 

   Outside in a black jeep. 

Duo retorted," That was bad! How in the hell did we get stuck going to the shopping mall with –her-?" 

Heero replied," Hn, let's get back to the hotel and leave." 

   After a 15-minute period of driving, they finally pulled up to the hotel. Then hearing something in he put a hand over Duo's mouth. Heero did what no one before has ever accomplished, silenced Duo. Jumping out of the car and landing on the ground with out making a sound. Whipping out two nine millimeters, Heero gave one to Duo. 

"Agitgo (Or however you spell that Thank you word!)," 

  Going over to where the noise they looked in what happen to be THEIR window. The curtains where slightly parted giving them a small view of what was going on in the room. Inside their hotel apartment Wufei was standing with his hands in the air just wearing a small towel wrapped around his waist. Even his jet black hair was out of its ponytail, wet on his shoulders. Quatre was laying on the floor point towards the other pilot, with all his cloths on, behind him was an assassin, by the first guy was a second only he was in a death lock thanks to Trowa. 

   Heero knocked the door in and shot both men. 

Duo asked, coming in as soon as the first pilot had completed his 'mission' (knowing not to interrupt him in mission mode) 

"How did this happen?" 

Trowa answered," I was knocking on the bathroom door, trying to get him to hurry up because he was using all the hot water." Duo looked at the door and noticed seven rather large dents, soon to be holes in the door. 

"Well Quatre went to get some more ice, then these guys came in with him, like he is now. I grabbed one of them but since he was in the shower they got the upper hand and caught us off guard." finished Trowa. The Chinese pilot nodded, his wet jet-black hair shaking on his shoulders, yet he was still not aware it was down.  

Duo snickered," You look so kwaii Wu-man, and here I was thinking that I was the only one with long hair in the group! I guess I was wrong about that!" 

"I told you to stop calling me that! What the hell!," Wufei started, but realized what they other boy was yapping about. He threw his hair up quickly into a small, tight ponytail.  Heero and Trowa exchanged knowing glances and started to pack up all their belongings. (Which really wasn't anything besides enough cloths so that they could blend in and last until it was laundry day.) 

"Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" came from the floor. 

"You were hit in the head and blacked out, now get up and start to pack we need to leave now!" Duo informed. 

"Those guys snuck up on you? Weak," guess? Wufei. 

"Hehehehe I was using the ice maker and didn't hear them," the blonde informed. 

"We're packed, we will meet you guys outside in a car," Heero informed. 

"Can I pick it this time? Please Hee-chan?" Duo begged, bouncing up to the other guy. The pleads he gave would of fell on deaf ears, but Heero always let him pick it anyways. A few minutes later they pulled up and all five jumped into 'their' new Porsche.  ***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

In the next chapter (Which I have done I just want to make another chapter!) there will be a lot of fun, what happens when the pilots get to there headed? Will the girls forgive Tenchi? 


	2. A Couple Mix Ups!

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

"Hey guys I have a new invention! Come and see it NOW!" ordered Washu. 

Remembering what she did to them last time they didn't show up to see her new invention everyone ran and dropped what they were doing. 

Good! They remember what happened last time what I did! Hehehehe who would of every thought that I could do so much harm with one of my very first inventions! 

"Yeah what do you want Washu?" Ryoko roared, floating over to the little scientist. 

"Call me mom!" Little tables went out and held all of them. The sliver hands restrained them to the beds. 

"Miss Washu I demand that you let out me from this at once!" barked Ayeke, wiggling uselessly against the restraints.

"No way last time you guys got out and screwed up my new invention! Now this transfers ones being to another chosen by me!" 

"Huh?" was chorused throughout the room. A vein popped up on our little red head's face.

Growling she replied," I can take power a confer it from one person or thing to another person or thing!"

"Ah" 

"Hey Washu!" 

"What you dumb blonde! How did you get out of the restraints? No get away from that panel!" Click, click, click.. 

"See I told you I could spell Ayeke, Tenchi and Ryoko! I told you I could Kiyone, ohhh what a bright red button!" The crimson color shined in her blue eyes, Washu rushed over to her but it was too late!

"Nooooooooo!" A bright flash went off, and the machine went to work. The lights flashed on and off, finally a couple seconds later they returned to normal. 

"What the hell happened?" Kiyone asked. 

"I am trying to find that out!" the scientist said, she furiously typed on her holo computer. It made a few beeps, and then she finally stopped. 

"Holy Tsmuni!"

"What is it Miss Washu?" Ayeke asked. She brought a scanner over and scanned all the people in the room.   
"I was afraid this would happen!" 

"What happened Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. 

"Well since you and Ayeke both have Jurain your powers have didn't change but, my little Ryoko I am sorry that I can not say the same for you. Since Mishouse hit the red button is drained all your power and gave it to both Ayeke, and Tenchi." 

"You mean that I can't make my blades or fly or anything like that?"

"I can give you back your powers they will return in about an hour. You will have to sit in a tub like you did at Dr. Clay's but your powers will return!"

"Yeah, fine! Where is the tub?" Pointing to a near by tank, the ex space pirate climbed in side. Making some green chemicals come in a mask came down and covered her mouth.

"What do you mean Miss Washu that we have her powers?" asked a excited Ayeke. 

"Yeah Little Washu do we have a telepathic link with you? How do we use these powers?" Tenchi questioned. After setting the tank so that her 'daughter' would get her powers again, she walked over to them. 

"Well to sum it up, yes. But you won't have a telepathic link with me, since you exchanged the powers with Ryoko. The link will be between you three."

Their eyes widened. Ayeke put her hand forward; she tried to gather ki in it. A small wavering blade appeared. 

"Cool! That is so awesome Ayeke!" grinned her little sister. They smiled and started to walk out of the lab. 

"Wait hey Little Washu, since you have a link with Ryoko, and now so do we does that mean that you can also talk to us but we can't talk to you?" shot Tenchi. 

"Well hehehe yeah it does. Tenchi why don't you stay back so I can ask something." He agreed and the two sisters walked out of the lab with the two GP officers and the small cabbit. The small fluff ball jumped up onto the smallest of the group's head. 

When they had left, Washu turned towards him. 

"Tenchi I know," 

"Know what Little Washu?" 

"I know who you love, and I am very happy with it!" 

"How? Do you know? Is it by the link that we have with Ryoko? Is that how Little Washu?" 

"Yes it is Tenchi, I am sorry but I thought it was about time you told them all, wait until she is done in the tank." Nodding his head Tenchi left to go and practice with grandpa. 

ONE HOUR LATER 

"Everyone can you come into the Living room? I need to tell you all something?" Tenchi pleaded. Soon all the people in Tenchi's family were gathered around him. 

"I need to tell you that I …. Love….Ryoko!" he blurted out.

"Oh Tenchi I am so happy! I love you too Tenchi!" she cheered.

His dad yelled," Oh I am so glad that my little boy is finally growing into a grown man!" His father ran up to Tenchi and started to pat his back, mumbleing about how long he has to wait to see some grand children and such.

"I…hope you two are happy together," choked out Ayeke. Everyone gave them their congratulations as a silver tear ran down her face, Ayeke walked back up to her room. Washu went back into her lab to fix something that she said was going to be her best inventions yet! The happy couple grinned and held hands.

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

Heero parked the car and they all jumped out of it. Before them stood all of their gundams: Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron (Nataku). Placing their things into the cockpits with themselves they headed off into space.   
Heero: Everything ok?

Trowa: Roger that. 

Wufei: Fine here

Quatre: Yes, thanks for asking

Duo: As always buddies 

Heero: Same here, prepare for take off. 

All the mechs lifted off the ground but started to go though what seemed like a black hole. The last thing heard was the following. 

Duo: Opps 

Wufei: Dammit Maxwell 

Quatre: Here goes nothing 

Trowa: …… 

Heero: Ome korusea (Very sorry for the misspelling I couldn't find how you spell it! Can some one tell me?)

That was the only think that proved that the five pilots were there. 

Inside they swirled around the hole, taking minor damage. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel and all of them headed for it.

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***


	3. Finally They Meet!

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Tenchi or Gundam Wing, too bad I would really like to

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Tenchi or Gundam Wing, too bad I would really like to! Oh well I really don't need to be sued, since I only have a dollar so unless you want that when you sue me you really shouldn't! Sorry if you don't like how I spelt things, you are just gonna have to suffer! Ya see I actually went to some sites and got the most sued spellings for the people! 

I think that this is the 3rd chapter! 

Chapter 3: Finally they meet!

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

Ayeke sat on her made bed. 

Don't cry that is a weakness. I will no longer be a weak as I was once. I am Jurai's first princess I can handle this! I can hold the tears this time, they didn't help last time and they won't help now! I can find some one else; there must be some one else out there for me. I am happy that Ryoko and Tenchi are together. Even though I wish it were Tenchi and I but I know understand that it was not me who was meant to be with him. 

Letting out a deep breath she sighed, and went down the stairs. She slowed when she saw Tenchi kissing Ryoko. Slightly shuddering she felt a jolt come up from the ground, followed by large machine like sounds being heard. 

"Did you guys feel that?" Tenchi asked them, looking around at his friends. His eyes quickly darted around the room.

Ayeke agreed," Yes, I felt it too Lord Tenchi."

" Same here, let's go see what it is!" Ryoko suggested, not really waiting for them to consent with her. All of them walked outside to the lake to see all five gundams hovering over them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Washu gasped when they saw the gundams. 

Then sounds came from the gundams, male voices. 

Wufei scoffed," Dammit Maxwell this is your fault!"

"You know it isn't his fault, not even he could do this!" Quatre differed.

Trowa asked," Ah where are we?"

Heero answered swiftly, and yet some how knowing he was right," It seems to be another dimension. 

The less than happy pilots piled out of their machines; soon both groups faced each other. No one moved of said a thing. A tumbleweed tumbled by. (Where did it come from you ask just something that baka author slipped in to add effect) Finally the silence was broken. 

Tenchi greeted," Hi, my name is Tenchi Masaki! It is a pleasure to meet you! But ah how did you happen to get here? 

Duo started, "Er my name is.."

Wufei demanded," Silence fool, don't you tell them anything! They could be trying to trick us!"

Duo ridiculed," Ah you need to meet some new people anyways, I mean all you do is spend time worshiping some lady that is dead! "

Wufei fell to his knees in praying mode.

Wufei prayed," He doesn't mean it Nautka! He can't, I shall defend your honor!"

Quatre complained," Both of you stop! "

Ayeke moved slightly and Heero brought his gun out in record time.

Ayeke yelled," How dare you point that primitive weapon at me! Azaka, Kamidake restrain these hooligans."

Duo stepped up to Heero and made him put the gun down.

Duo requested," Come on she is crazy, look she is talking to herself!"

Then all of the sudden all the 'guests' were held up in Jurai force fields. Pounding uselessly against the sides of them. Heero whipped out hit gun a started to fire at him. Wufei whipped out his kankna (sword) and started to slash at the field. Duo pounded on his. Quatre started to cry, while Trowa accepted his fate, sat down and waited to be released. Sasami ran over to her sister, dragging everyone's attention with her. She tugged on her sister's kimo. 

Sasami begged, "Wait sister don't, they didn't know what they were doing! Please just let them go so that they can at least tell us what their names are, please?"

Ayeke concurred, "Oh all right Sasami-chan."

She let them go so that they were able to tell them their names. 

Wufei spat, "What the hell was that?"

Quatre said," Lets just introduce are selves." 

Duo responded, "Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, Duo Maxwell! That's me in a nutshell." (I am pretty sure it goes something like that!)

Trowa retorted "Trowa Barton

Wufei said tartly, "Chang Wufei"

Quatre greeted, "Quatre Rabba Winner"

Heero said in a monotone voice, "Heero Yuy" 

Sasami walked over towards the pilots and asked them, pointing towards the gundams. 

Sasami questioned, "Ah Mr. Yuy what are those big machines? "

Wufei spat, "None of your business kid."

Trowa muttered, "Those who have laid eyes on a gundam shall not live to tell about it. 

Sasami started to cry and Tsuami appeared. Then she lightly put a arm on Sasami's shoulder, trying to sooth the small whining child. Then looking up to the Chinese youth she glared at him, full force.

Wufei growled, "What the fuck is going on here?" 

Tsunami rumbled, "How dare you talk to her like that, she has done nothing to you to deserve this treatment." 

She turned towards the child. And whispered in her ear. Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Tsunami appeased, "It will be all right little one; there is no need to worry. 

Quatre countered, "Well it of they are gundams, our fighting machines." 

Then everyone was yet again quiet. A tiny herd of tumble weeds tumbled by them as a wind whistle though the air. They all sweat dropped, stepping forward Tenchi tried again.

Tenchi addressed," Well like I said I am Tenchi, and this is my family."

Duo whispered, "Holy shit, what is in their water to make all these babes?" 

Tenchi sweat dropped, and then continued to explain his 'family' "Over there is my Father, Noboyuki, next to him is my grandfather Yosho, Grandpa, or Katsuhito. There is Little Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe, there is Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu they are Galaxy Police officers. Here is my girlfriend Ryoko the infamous space pirate. There is Princess Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki is our pet cabbit. Next to her is Ayeke, those two log like things are their guardians."

Tenchi's gang all said at once, "It is a pleasure to meet you all!" Now that everyone had greeted Washu took her chance. Washu stepped up next to Tenchi, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked over at her and sweat dropped, whenever Washu has to talk to you it can't be about something good. 

"Yes Little Washu?"

***~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~******~~~***

What will happen next? Only I know, hey please review I wanna know how bad a job I am doing at this!What will happen in the next chapter? What does Little Washu have to tell Tenchi, what will happen to Ayeke? Will she return to Jurai, and what about the Gundam Wing boys? 

"Stay tune for the next episode, it is extremely exciting!" Ryoko glowed.

(P.S. sorry for my grammer, I only looked over this chapter a little bit!)


	4. 

Chapter Four: New Arrangements

Chapter Four: New Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo/Universe, or Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz. So you really don't have any reason to sue me! J Sorry for saying 'well' a lot it is a bad habit. I found out how to spell ALL the peoples' names but I like how I spell Ayeka's name so I think I am just going to keep spelling it like Ayeke. (I write more than 90 percent of my stories in a (different ones) notebooks so I am not going to start spelling it differently. Sorry Ayeke is my fave person in Tenchi but Tenchi is such a big dweeb so I put her with better people. Hey please review!

Chapter Four: New Arrangements 

"Well Tenchi it seems that they were pulled in here because of one of my inventions. I was running it and it malfunctioned! I guess in a way you can say them being here is my fault!"

"Dammit Washu can't you do anything right?" Ryoko spat. A vein popped up on Washu's face as she brought up her computer. Typing a few commands Ryoko suddenly changed into a water sprit (one of those little green duck things). The gundam wing boys' eyes grew wide as this happened, while Tenchi's 'family' yawned. 

"He, he you get to spend time as a water spirt to think over your conduct!" Washu squealed, grinning. 

Wufei yelled," What the fuck did you do to her?" 

Kiyone said," It isn't anything she hasn't done before don't worry."

Mihoshi," I think you're scaring them Washu. You should turn her back to her normal form." 

Washu consented," Oh alright." Tapping her keyboard she returned her daughter to her normal humanoid form. Tenchi turned back to the 'guests'. 

"Well since it is Washu's fault you're here why don't you stay at my house?"he offered. Duo stepped forward and asked them something.

"Ah where can we store are gundams?"

Washu grinned," Say no more, I can handle it!" Typing once again on her keyboard a pink hole gleamed and sucked all five machines into it. 

Trowa asked, "Where did you put them?" Washu looked at them

"Well I put them on my fourth planet, don't worry no one will disturb them!" They shrugged their shoulders mostly because they really couldn't do anything about it now.

"Hey Little Washu do you think you could add on an addition onto the house?" Tenchi asked. 

"I could put them in another dimsion, like the onsen."

Kiyone shot," Wait! Mihoshi might mess around and end up bringing them both together and they would end up in the women's bath!" 

"I see your point! OK Tenchi I will just add a really big room next to Sasami, Ryoko and Ayeke's." Yosho walked forward and handed Washu a piece of paper.

"Here is a plan for the room Little Washu." Nodding she thanked him as he walked back up to the shrine. 

"Don't forget we have practice tomorrow Tenchi you are becoming quite distracted from it!" 

"Yes Grandpa."

"HEY I AM NOT A DISTRACTION!" Ryoko boomed, balling up a fist. She was creating an energy ball when Tenchi pulled her down for a kiss. 

Washu said," Well I got to back to my lab to enter in some more data so night guys!" With that the small red head headed of into the house. 

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am pretty bushed," Kiyone said. 

"Wait for me!!" shirked her partner, running after her. Well she was running until she tripped and started to wail. Then getting up she followed her into the house. They went into Washu's lab for help to get back tot heir apartment. 

"Ok, I think it is about time we all get to bed." Tenchi suggested. They all walked back into the house, the gundam boys looking around the house getting to know their surroundings. Finally after a few fights between who got which bed everyone was asleep. 

In the morning Sasami woke up along with her sister. They neatly made their beds and got changed into the cloths they were going to wear that day. Sasami put on a large white t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. Ayeke put on a light blue t-shirt with short shorts that were navy blue. 

"Hey sister do you think that you could wake up the guests?" 

"Ok, but make sure to make enough food for all of us, I am not really sure how much they eat!" Nodding they set off to do their jobs. Ayeke had woken everyone up and was knocking on the 'guests' door. Tapping slightly on the door it flew open and she was pulled in. They threw her on the bed. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"Oh it is just you." Duo muttered. Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Quatre out their guns away. Ayeke noted that none of them had a shirt on and all of them were 'built'. Heero was wearing his classical spandex shorts, Duo in black boxers with smiley faces on them, Trowa a pair of skin tight jeans, and Quatre in some kakis. 

"So sup babe?" Duo asked she glared at him. 

"Er Ayeke." 

Ayeke announced," Sasami is almost done preparing breakfast so I suggest that you go down into the table. " The nodded.

"You Wu-man it is time to eat, get up!" (Guess who said this?) The Chinese pilot groaned and got out of the bed.

"What is it that you want Maxwell? * yawn * I was having this vision about the dragon and flame …. What is that onna doing in here?" He slipped his discarded clothing back on. Ayeke turned to yell at him and when she saw him she froze. She blinked and shook her head.

He looks like Yosho 

Wufei who by now was a little freaked out with her still staring at him, shifted uneasily. The other room occupants gave each other looks but none of them understood what she was doing. Duo stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok ma'am?" Duo asked, shaking her slightly.

"I am so sorry it is just he reminded me of Yosho err some one I once knew." 

Duo said," Well let's go eat I'm starving!" With that they threw on some clothes and charged down stairs.When they reached the dining room they noticed that there was another table there and all of the normal people of Tenchi's house were sitting already, besides Sasami. 

"Do you need some help setting the table Sasami-chan?" her sister asked guilty knowing that she had to help relive her little sister of all the work she did around here. 

"I got almost everything under control but could you hand out chop sticks I would appreciative." 

She said," Ok, if you need any more help just tell me ok Sasami?" 

"Alright." 

Ayeke grabbed the chopsticks and handed them out to everyone. She just finished when Sasami came in with the food. Setting it down on both tables, Washu instructed everyone where to sit. 

At the first table Ryoko say next to Tenchi. Across from Ryoko was Sasami across from Tenchi was Washu. Yosho and Noboyuki sat at the heads of the tables. 

The other table had Heero sitting next to Ayeke. Duo sitting across from Heero while Wufei had to sit across form Ayeke. Trowa sat at the head of the table by Wufei and Ayeke and Quatre sat at the other head of the table. 

Soon Ayeke and Sasami had passed out food to everybody. 

Wufei snorted," Why do we have to sit with this onna?" 

Quatre replied," Because this is the way that Little Washu put us in, now be nice Wufei!" Quatre made sure he said 'Little' Washu because she had already changed him into a camel twice that morning. 

Ayeke didn't touch her food she just sat there with the other pilots; who all noted this. As soon as everyone finished breakfast both princesses put the plates away and cleaned them. Sasami went to the kitchen to help her sister do the dishes. Noboyuki went to work and Yosho went to the shrine. Tenchi went to the fields, Washu to her lab. All five pilots went with her so that they could check up on their machines.

As they entered the lab their eyes grew as wide as saucers at what they saw. The little red head led them to her fourth planet. Where they fixed the minimum damage their gundams had collected from going though space.They also took this chance to clean out to cock pits. They ended up with three bags of garbage, from Duo's alone. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Hey I am really sorry for taking forever to get this typed! I had a really big social studies project due. BUT I PROMISE I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow! So don't worry! 


	5. 

Chapter 5: When Insults Fly 

Chapter 5: When Insults Fly 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi or the Gundam Wing people! Too bad! Well I kept my promise and am posting this in the same day as another chapter! Yes I did it, but now I have to go do the dishes so I might not get chapter six up today! (But I probably will!) 

AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING! I know it sucks, I pass things though my grammar and spell check and if nothing comes up I am not going to check though everything I type. It takes to long, since I write my stories on paper and then type them! But again don't sue! 

Chapter 5: When Insults Fly

IN the Carrot Fields 

Tenchi was planting more carrots because Ryo-Ohki never seemed to be filled. He wiped the sweat that had gathered on his face away with a quick swipe of his hand. 

"I hate this job!" Picking up the hoe he attacked the ground. Dirt flew into the air, sprinkling over the ground. He soon repeated this method over and over again. 

A roaring sound was rumbling from the house and Tenchi looked up just in time to see yagami take off into the stars.

Kiyone and Mihoshi must be taking off for their patrol. I think they said they'd be back in a week. OH well I guess I better get to work or else Grandpa will have my hide for it. Err plus I still have practice. What time is it? Oh crap I'm late for it! 

With that he ran off towards the practice area, only to be land on with a bokkon pointing in his face.

"You must be more cautious Tenchi. An enemy can does not always tell the truth about where they are." Sighing Tenchi picked up the bokkon his grandfather threw at him and they walked over to the practice area to begin. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

BACK TO WASHU'S LAB

Quatre," Thank you so much for letting our gundams stay her and for helping us restore them!" 

"Oh it is nothing for the greatest genius in the universe can't handle!" 

A "Yeah Washu!" 

B " Washu is the greatest!" Duo came out of his cockpit, the last one to finally get done cleaning his. Heero's was spotless, Wufei and Trowa only needed to tidy up pictures. (Like the circus people and L5 people) Quatre had to straighten up all his pictures of his sisters, 29, plus the Rashid and his army of 40 mamnics (of however you spell it). Duo hand junk in it, ranging from apple cores to junk food wrappers, plus pictures of all the people from the war, which included a picture where all the pilots were smiling. He had to pay them. Finally all gundams were clean and repaired. 

"Hey Little Washu, that old guy he is named Yosho right?"

"Well to a certain degree. Prince Yosho or Lord Katsuhito as he is known on earth is as you put it, 'that old guy.'* Getting weird looks Washu figured that she had to explain to them what exactly happened* Well ya see Yosho ran away from his home planet Jurai to chase away the space pirate Ryoko, my daughter. An evil man named Kagato, who was one of my students, took Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and myself captive. He controlled her making her cause havoc all over. Yosho knew this and being partly human he didn't want to cause trouble over the thrown so he left to come here, and has stayed here besides from our journey thought space."

Trowa asked," Could you show us a picture of what he looked like when he was about our age? " A screen appeared and on it was a picture of him smiling and holding a small purple haired girl in a field of wild flowers." 

Quatre asked cheerfully," Who is the cute little girl? She seems familiar."

Washu said," That is his half sister and fiancé." 

"You mean that little girl was engaged to him?" Duo asked, stunned. 

Washu answered," Yes, their mothers arranged it." 

"Did they get married?" Trowa asked. 

Washu shook her head and told them," No he left to chase Ryoko, he chased her all the way to earth, but that didn't stop Ayeke!"

Duo blurted out," You mean that that Ayeke was engaged to that old guy?" 

"Yes, they were. Yosho has a disguise up so that the earthlings don't get suspect something is up! I mean he is well over a hundred years old!"

"Wow! So why didn't they get married Little Washu, didn't they loved each other?" Duo asked. 

"No they didn't." Washu said," When she came on earth he didn't tell her who he was so she ended up falling for Tenchi. After so many years of us staying here he finally choose my daughter Ryoko.""

"What do you mean by finally?" Wufei asked. (Sorry I know that he hasn't said a lot so far but I figured he would know about having to marry and stuff so he wouldn't ask!) 

Washu answered," Well destruction was caused daily while we waited."

The Chinese boy asked," What?" 

"I'll show you." 

A couch popped up forcing them to sit down, little buckets of popcorn appeared on everyone's lap. In each right hand a drink appeared. They all sweat dropped. 

"Ok here is their very first fight over Tenchi!" A large screen appeared and showed the fight from OVA episode 2. 

Trowa questioned," You mean they destroyed two ships in a fight over that guy?" 

"Yep! Here I'll show you some more clips." 

IN THE FLIM 

"Why you monster women unhand Lord Tenchi right this moment!" 

"Make me you Prissy Princess. Tenchi doesn't want to put up with a little inexperienced girl like you when he can have a women like me!" Ryoko scoffed shoving out chest. Then it showed the fight. 

After five hours of 'clips' they pilots got bored. Duo was pulling the stuffing out of the couch and making miniature voodoo dolls of the other pilots; but was repeatedly threaten when he tried to get a hair off all them. 

"We've seen enough, we understand." Heero said coldly, personally his ass was falling asleep in the chair and was very uncountable because Duo was trying to poke him or something trying to get his hair. (NOT HIS BUTT HAIR! (If he has any how should I know?)) 

"Man that was funny, to think all the fighting over that guy!"

"Reminds me of Wufei and Trieze of Heero and Zechs." Trowa commented, Heero smirked and then got up; along with the other pilots.

"Well we missed lunch but are in time for dinner, come on!" They stretched and followed her out of the lab, even though they remembered they way out they didn't want to get lost. I mean hell she has FIVE planets in there; if they got lost they might never get out!

Everyone arrived at basically the same time and sat down. Dinner was noodles, rice, fish, chicken, and some other things that were tasty. (I am not Japanese I don't know what they eat! Pockys/pockies?) 

"Hey Wu-man pass me some more chow!" 

"Injustice how come I have to sit next to this bottomless pit?" the pilot complained, it was more of a statement though instead of question. Ayeke pushed her plates in front of Duo and took his plates. (His were empty) 

"Agritgo!" Duo beamed.

Quatre," Aren't you hunger Miss Ayeke?" 

"I had a big lunch." She stated. Sasami ran over to see if anyone needed some more food. She grabbed all the dirty dishes and replaced them with plates full of food. Coming back over she walked up to her sister.

"I'm so glad you ate all your dinner! I was getting worried since you didn't eat lunch today of breakfast or anything for that matter!" Sasami beamed.

"I was just thinking before." Ayeke said, shifting uneasily from the looks she was getting from the people at her table. 

Trowa broke the silence," I thought you said you had a big lunch?" All of them stared at her. Even the other table looked and waited for her response; which never came. 

"WOW Ayeke not eating! Has all hell frozen over or what?" Ryoko yelled. 

"Why you monster! How dare you say that!" 

"Me the monster? You were the one who wouldn't get out of the way for me and MY Tenchi!" 

"I…said I was sorry. I didn't understand!"

"Well you don't understand a lot do you princess?" Tears slid down her face, she turned and sprinted out of the house into the lightless night. 

Tenchi started," Miss Ayeke!" 

Yosho intervened," No Tenchi, a man can take only one path. Once he chooses one path he can not go down another." 

"But brother it is dark!" Sasami complained. 

A clap of thunder boomed from the sky. Rain poured down from the heavens. Lighting struck a nearby tree; it fell with a strident crash. The storm started to get worse. 

"I'll do the dishes." Sasami moaned. The pilots exchanged looks. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Well that is the end for chapter 5! 


	6. Gundam Boys To The Rescue!

Chapter 6: Gundam Boys To The Rescue

Chapter 6: Gundam Boys To The Rescue! 

Disclaimer: OK by now you know I don't own these people, so don't sue. I am sorry for the grammar and the spelling errors, PLEASE FORGIVE ME :) Next chapter will be out soon, please review I need to know how bad this is going! 

Chapter 6: Gundam Boys To The Rescue! 

The Next Day

"Grandpa the storm is getting worse, the news says it is flooding all around!" Tenchi complained. 

"You five young men!" Yosho said. They gundam wing boys gave him a **look **that said 'what do you want old man?' He stared back at them then they stood up.

Heero granted," Mission accepted." Heero, Trowa walked out silently followed by Wufei complaining about the injustice for having to search for an onna, Duo covering his precious braid and Quatre saying how cold it was outside. The door closed with a thud. 

"What? Where? Why?" Tenchi mumbled. 

"They will get her Tenchi." Yosho said calmly. Tenchi felt a weird feeling, he didn't want them to be her 'hero' it really scared him. His face changed into a scowl as he thought about it. 

"Now, now Tenchi don't get jealous you have already chosen one path, that path only always you to be with one not both. Be glad the other path does no become over grown." 

Is that what I am? Jealous? Is that what this feeling is? I know that I only love Ryoko that way but why do I feel this way when they are just going to get her? Why me oh why?

OUTSIDE

"Heero why do you get to make all the decisions?" Duo bugged running to be able to walk next to him. 

"………." Duo rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you ever answer me?"

"………." 

"Whatever." Duo swatted a branch out of his face. As they walked around they noticed that is was going to flood most likely today. Picking up their pace they looked around faster. 

The rain trickled down their faces. Their bangs (besides Wufei who doesn't have any bangs) matted down on faces blocking their view. Swatting their hair out of their faces they trekked on. Trees got thinner as they came to an opening. A large murky lake was ahead of them. Since is has been raining the mud and dirt is all stirred up. In the middle there was a porch like thing and is had some bridges that led out over to it. They walked along the surprisingly strong planks. Soon they arrived at the 'patio'. Ayeke was curled up in a ball chanting or something. They all got a closer look.

"Ruyo (Her tree, sorry I am to lazy to get the DVD and find out how it is spelt!) please help me! I wish to leave Earth. I need help. I don't want to stay here but if I leave I'll be forced to stay and never return to earth. Plus I'll have to marry some suitor I don't love. But if I stay every time I see them she will just sneer at me. My masks have chipped too much, emotions show. I don't want to live anymore. I want to be numb to these stupid feelings. I want to die."

With that she took out a small dagger like energy sword, remember in chapter one/two she got some of Ryoko's powers from the Light Hawk Wings. The five guys rushed forward. 

"NO! Miss Ayeke don't do it!" Quatre screamed in a high shrill voice. The dagger disappeared quickly from shock she looked around. Spotting them her eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry for lying to you earlier." Ayeke said. 

Trowa understood," It is understandable, Washu explained the situation about everything and everyone." 

"She was being a bitch anyways." Wufei added. 

"No… She is right. She met Tenchi first then I met him. He was unlike anyone I had every met before. Tenchi treated me like I was a normal person and not just a way to getting things from the emperor. He even fought a suitor my father brought I thought is meant he had chosen me. The day before you came her chose her. If I had gotten out of the way before then they could have been happy. I have for the past years been a bitch." A seventh person came onto the patio. 

"Ayeke."

"Tenchi? Leave me alone I said I was sorry. * She said turning quickly* She said she forgave me! I wooahh!" she started she slipped and landed on Duo knocking him down and tripping Heero making him land on top of her. They all squirmed and tried to get untangled. 

"Ah can you guys get off of me?" asked Duo. Heero shot up and stood over by Trowa. Wufei offered his hand to Ayeke. Gladly taking it he pulled her up. Duo got up and wiped the mud off his cloths. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell." Ayeke apologized 

"Why don't you just call us by our first names Ayeke?" Duo suggested.

"Ok." Ayeke agreed 

"Are you alright Miss Ayeke?" Tenchi asked. She nodded. A rainbow colored beam shot up from a leaf. 

"You've got mail Ayeke." Trowa told her. She turned slowly and trudged over to the young tree. It had grown a tiny bit these past couple years. It was still small compared to Jurai standards. She lifted her pale hand and touched the leaf. Then standing waited for the message. It played in her Aunt's voice. 

"Ayeke we are coming to visit you. I sent this to you as a warning, your father has brought another and since Sasami has sent me a message about Tenchi's decision I warn you your father won't take no for an answer unless you have a or some man or men in mine. I must leave we will be arriving soon." 

"Are you going to leave with them?" Tenchi asked worriedly. 

"I might, I need to change from the state I am in." Ayeke said. 

Duo snickered," So would I if I were wearing those cloths, they are wet and very revealing. You can see through your top." 

"huh?" Ayeke piped, looking down at her cloths. Finally noticing that her t-shirt had holes in it from her wandering around in the woods, was soaked to the bone it was more like lingerie than a top. A bright blush covered her face. 

"Oh my gosh I am sorry for displaying myself like this. I didn't mean to do this I just wasn't paying attention when I ran out last night. Please for give me." They nodded their heads. Heero smacked Duo in the back of the head. 

"Oi! (hey) What was that for?" Duo complained.

"It was necessary." Heero notified him. 

"How?" Duo continued. 

"Why did you realize that her cloths were revealing all the sudden? I can tell you why, because you were staring at her." He tried to put up an innocence face but failed. 

"Henti! You shall pay for the injustice you have committed!" Wufei yelled. Trowa and Quatre held him back. 

"Come on we have to get back to house." Quatre demanded. 

"We have Ryoko's powers don't we Miss Ayeke? So let's just teleport them back." Tenchi asked. Holding hands Tenchi and Ayeke teleported them back to the house. 

The g boys looked around and noticed their cloths were dry and that they were back in their rooms. 

"Hey now that is the kinda chick I like!" Duo grinned. The other pilots did as they wished. Quatre read a novel, but had to show ever one that it wasn't a romance one to prove to them. Wufei sat and meditated, grouchy because they other guys wouldn't let him light his in scents. Trowa sat down and thought over the day's events. Duo and Heero left the room on some mission or other. 

Tenchi was in is room changed his clothing and did some reading.

Using her new powers Ayeke appeared on the roof. Letting out a deep breath she gasped as the fresh air hit her lungs. Then relaxing a bit she stretched out a little and stared up into the sky. 

"So I see you finally found out how to use my powers." 

"Huh? Oh it's you. Good bye!" Ayeke started. 

"No I want to talk to you!" 

"About what?" 

"Well I am ah well I kinda err this shouldn't be so hard! Ayeke about earlier I…" 

"You were right." 

"No I wasn't, Tenchi hadn't chosen then. He told me tonight. He chose on the ship when I came back with the sake. He said that he had finally chosen then. I was wrong to say that stuff."

"Oh"

"So are we even?"

"Hai, we are both sorry. How about we forgive each other?"

"Hai." Shaking hands they smiled.

"So how bout we go to our room?" Agreeing they teleported back to the room they both shared with Sasami. They were shocked to fine the lights on.

"Hey you guys I was so worried about you Ayeke! Please don't ever do that again sister!" Sasami whined, giving her sister a bear hug. Patting her sister's head she smiled. 

"I am sorry Sasami I didn't mean to worry you, I just kinda freak out there. But here I'll make it up to you tonight!" 

"How?" Sasami asked, letting her sister go looking up at her. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Well that is the end for this chapter! I know that it was kinda short and that I am leaving you not knowing what is going to happen next. BUT THIS IS NOT A LEMON! Get your mind out of the gutter! Come on I wouldn't write something like that! Well not in right now anyhow, j/k. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I think I said I was going to do. But ya see my dad took the computer over to print invitations for my brother's graduation thing! I'll try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow! 


	7. Slumber Party!

Chapter 7: Slumber Party 

Chapter 7: Slumber Party 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi people or the Gundam Wing people. Please don't sue, sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Hey review I know how bad this is but I need you to tell me how bad. I got this out and I said I would * pat on the back * J! 

Chapter 7: Slumber Party 

"Well I was thinking that we could have a little slumber party, all of us!" Ayeke suggested, smiling. "Why don't you go tell Washu to come on up in here Ryoko?"

"Ok." Ryoko agreed.

"YEAH!" Sasami cheered," We can all wear are matching pajamas!" 

Ayeke grinned and grabbed some pajamas. 

"Alright, I am going to change and then I am going to get some food and popcorn. I am starving!" 

They laughed at this, knowing that she hadn't eaten for three days would make anyone hunger. Ryoko and Sasami were setting up the blankets and pillows. Ryoko teleported quickly to the lab and back with Washu. Both of them had changed in the lab. Sasami already had her night cloths on because she had been in bed. 

Ayeke walked over to the bathroom. Steam billowed out of the room. The mirrors were covered in water droplets. The mists from the shower swirled around the room, making it look like an enchanted world. 

_Some one must have taken a shower while I was on the roof with Ryoko. Oh well, it feels nice in here. _

She stripped down so that she could put on her sleek bright cyan blue silk pajamas. She had gotten them on another trip with Ryoko and Sasami and even Washu at the mall. They had all gotten matching short and top nighties (pajamas). Sasami's were yellow, Washu's were a dull green and Ryoko's were bright orange. She slipped her under wear on and reached for her top. Only to find a moist counter. 

"Huh? I thought I put them there?" She flipped the second lights on, there had only been on set on when she came in. Looking around on the ground she didn't find them. She put a hand to her chin and thought. Dropping her chin she looked forward.

Then her eyes widened at what she saw. All five pilots were getting changed, putting on boxers. She froze, not knowing what she should do. She couldn't run out of the room because she only had her underwear on and had teleported her cloths to her room already. Walking down the halls almost buck-naked wasn't an option she was going to take. Teleporting to her room would only make her show her self to all the females in the room. 

Getting all her nerve she looked around for her night cloths. She spotted them on the floor under a pile of their cloths. Sneaking over to the pile she reached down. Taking the sleek martial out from under everything on top of it ways proving to be a harder task than she first thought it was going to be. As hard as she tried she couldn't get a grip on the lustrous garments. They keep gliding out from between her fingers. Finally she got a hold of it when Heero grabbed a corner of the opposite end. He started to tug on it. 

"What ya doing Hee-chan? Some kinda new dance?" 

"I'm trying to pull my shirt out of the pile."

"Oh. Here I'll help you."

Duo also grabbed the shirt; Ayeke whose hand was starting to hurt let go of the shirt. They flew across the room. By the time that they had gotten up the shorts from Ayeke's pajamas were on top of Heero's head. 

"What in the world is on your head Yuy?" Wufei asked. He grabbed it off.

"Some one's boxers, but whose?" Heero questioned. All the guys looked around and noticed everyone had their boxers on. 

Quatre said," They are probably one of the girls who lives here." As they were about to leave the door swung open. 

"Hey Ayeke you done changing yet?" Ryoko boomed, walking into the room.

"I am sorry but only us guys are in here Ryoko." Quatre told her. She looked at them.

"Oh are you sure? Nice boxers." Ryoko snickered. He blushed.

"She isn't in here onna." Wufei snapped. Ryoko turned to him. 

"I know she is in here! I can smell her!" Ryoko said. They gave her odd stares.

"Let's just say that when Washu created me in her lab she added to my basic senses."

"She created you?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, anyhow I can smell Ayeke's sent in here and it is fresh." Heero walked over to her. Then held out the pajama bottoms.

"Would these be her shorts?" he asked. She nodded. 

"I told you I heard some one in here." Trowa pointed out. Shrugging they looked around. Ryoko floated forward. She saw Ayeke, who only had her underwear on. 

"Some people will go to any lengths to see guys but isn't that a little desperate princess?" Ryoko asked. Ayeke held her arms around herself. 

"Give me my stuff Ryoko!" 

"I don't have it the guys do, you are going to have to ask them!"

"RYOKO!"

"Sorry." Ryoko teleported back to the room, and started to giggle. 

"What is so funny Ryoko?" asked Sasami.

"Your sister." 

"Oh. Is she done yet?"

"Naw, don't worry she'll be here soon." 

BACK TO THE BATHROOM 

"That was really strange." Commented Duo. They walked forward to see what they had been talking about. Trowa stepped on something and slipped. He ran into something warm and knocked it done with him. They other guys ran over to him. They looked the other way when they saw it. Trowa had slipped on Ayeke's top, and had also crashed into her. Blushing they both got up. 

"Ah, here are your pajamas Ayeke." Quatre said handing them to her general direction. She grabbed them and thrust them over her body.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were in here. I just walked in and was changing and then my clothes weren't where I set them so I looked for them and then I found then and Heero also grabbed onto them with Duo and I ah am very sorry, please forgive me. This is the second time today that I have err done something like this." They shifted slightly.

"Do you always get this naked around people or is it just us?" Duo teased.

"I don't do this at all, I didn't mean to." She started.

"We understand." Heero said. 

"Of coarse I could say the same to you also!" Ayeke said. All of them looked down and noticed that they only had their boxers on.

They walked out of the bathroom, Ayeke still blushing slightly. After wishing each other a good night Ayeke walked down and got the popcorn. Bringing it back up to the room she was meet with a pillow. 

"What in the world?" 

Sasami cheered," Oh goodie you finally got back with the popcorn! What took you so long?"

She started," I had an accident in the bathroom." 

Washu interrupted," Come on let's have some girl talk! This is a slumber party isn't it?" 

They nodded and moved the sleeping bags in a circle. Sasami snuggled underneath hers, cabbit sitting on her head; her head in her hands, elbows resting on the ground facing the inside of the circle. Ryoko lay on top of her blankets. Washu sat on top of her covers Indian style. Ayeke wrapped her blankets around her body. 

Ryoko asked," So Sasami who out of all the five guys that are here, who do you think is the hottest?" She blushed slightly. 

"Oh it is a hard choice nut I really like Quatre! He is so caring." Sasami asked. 

"Yeah he is really sweet, he even asked me if I was feeling ok when I didn't eat anything." Ayeke added. 

Ryoko added," He's got that innocent look like Mihoshi!" 

"Only he's intelligent." Sasami defended. They all let out a sigh. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Down The Hall 

"Go Quatre, you really scored!" Duo rooted grinning. 

"You guys! * Deep blush * Why'd you set up a camera? What if they find it?"

Heero said coldly," They won't find it." Nodding they quickly agreed not wanting to have to disagree with him. Plus they were all scared at having to think about what would happen to them if it was found, remembering the videos from Washu's lab of them fighting with themselves.

Trowa said," It's fun, now all of you shut up! I think they are saying something about me!" 

"Alright." Quatre consented.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ 

(OK FOR RIGHT NOW THOSE MARKINGS MEAN THAT I'm CHANGING ROOMS, plus you can tell because of the people who are talking!) 

"What about you Little Washu?" Ayeke asked her. She gave them a big smirk. 

"Well between them I would have to say that Trowa is the best."

Washu asked," Who would you pick if you didn't have Tenchi?" Ryoko thought for a couple seconds. 

"I would have to say Trowa, he is a really big hottie!" 

Sasami said," He came off as mysterious to me." Once again they all smiled and laughed. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Trowa blushed at this, and grinned as one of the other pilots patted him on the back. Soon they went back to watching they T.V. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"How 'bout you Ayeke? You could get one of them. I'm sure that if you got one of them drunk you could lay him!" Ryoko mocked.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

All the guys face faulted at hearing this. They got up and turned up the volume to hear her response. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"I would never do any such thing!" Ayeke yelled. 

Ryoko smiled," Yeah I know, I just wanted to rile you up!" 

"Well Ayeke," Washu questioned," Who would you pick out of them." She thought for a little bit and then replied. 

"Out of them? Hmm. They all seem really nice. I mean Heero is strong and silent, Duo is comical and silly, Quatre is sweet and caring, Trowa is wise and understanding and Wufei is respectable and holds a great sense of justice. Plus all of them really sexy!" All of the girls chuckled and smiled at the thoughts of them.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"She has a great opinion." Trowa said.

Heero compliment," Isn't too quick to judge." 

"Seems very caring and sincere." Quatre commented. 

Wufei added," Seems to have a great deal of honor and justice." 

"Is really hot!" Duo concluded. 

All four looked at Duo, Heero rose an eyebrow. Duo shrugged it off and gave them a wide grin. 

Duo defended," It's true. Did you see her body today? At the porch and in the bathroom all wet? I think I am in love!" 

"Duo! That was very rude to do that!" Quatre squawked. 

"To further disarm one when one is not present is injustice and unnecessary!" Wufei roared. 

Duo asked," Huh?" 

Trowa explained," He mean you shouldn't have looked at her and that he has a crush too." The Chinese boy's face turned pink, but forced it away and pressed his thin lips into a deep frown. 

Quatre said," Well you can't blame him, she seems really kind and helps out around the house a lot." 

Duo added," It seems that the Winner heir has a crush also!" Quatre turned a deep crimson red. 

"I ah umm." Quatre started. 

Duo stated plainly," But you're right." 

"Hn." Grunted Heero. 

Duo grinned," What Heero likes?" A glare was given to the American pilot that conveyed the information more harm would come it he mentioned anything about it. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Sasami our parents are coming to visit."

"Are you going to leave with them?" Sasami asked. 

"I don't want to but I think I might because I don't want to be alone!" Ayeke answered. 

Washu asked," Is that why you clung to Yosho and Tenchi?"

"Yeah! I don't wanna be an old maid!" Ayeke shot.They all laughed their heads off at this. 

Sasami claimed," Then stay here silly! You can get those guys!" 

Ayeke gasped," All of them?" 

"Go Ayeke! Five, I didn't think you had the stamina in you but I guess you do!" Ryoko cheered. She blushed and giggled when she figured out what she meant. 

Ayeke teased," What don't you think I could handle them?" 

Washu said," Ayeke you can do anything you put your mind to!" All of them burst out laughing when they heard the 'you can do anything'. 

"I think you mean anyone!" Sasami corrected.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Duo gasped," Is that legal?" 

Heero answered," Yes it is." 

"Sounds different." Trowa said. 

Wufei noted," Normally a man has more than one wife not the other way around." 

"Come on let's get some sleep! They are just joking most likely!" Grunting in agreement they put the spy cam away and went back to bed. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"So you won' leave?" Sasami questioned.

"No, I suppose not." Ayeke said.

"Good, but I am sleeping, good night." Sasami yawned.

"Night." Ryoko said. 

"Good night."Washu said.

"Good night guys." Ayeke said.

Soon they turned in and were peacefully sleeping. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

That is all for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! (Hey I only have a page more of this story written out so tell me what you think I should have happen next!) 


	8. Saturday Weirdness!

Chapter 8: Saturday Weirdness

Chapter 8: Saturday Weirdness!

Disclaimer: Ok I think we all know that NO ONE that writes theses owns any of the shows or else they would be episodes! Duh! Anyhow I most certainly don't own Tenchi Muyo or Gundam Wing. They would really suck it I did, that's for sure! Well more to the point I didn't and haven't in the past ever gotten permission from the rich and VERY LUCKY people who do happen to own them, this is only a source of entertainment for people who enjoy reading twists in shows they watch. SO please don't sue you would only get a couple drawings (very bad) of various characters from shows and a collection of all the episodes of Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, Outlaw Star, Endless Waltz, The Tree of Might, The Worlds Strongest an assortment of some episodes of Card Captors, DBZ, and even some Sailor Moon. BUT these are ALL edited by Cartoon Network or Kids WB so they really suck; plus the DVD versions of Tenchi Muyo in Love 2, and Tenchi Forever. So there really isn't any reason to sue! 'sides I only write this for the like the one or two people that really read this and hope that some one besides me enjoys this!

Peace and Enjoy! 

Chapter 8: Saturday Weirdness!

//Morning\\

"Ayeke wake up it is Saturday!" Sasami whispered. She blinked her eyes, letting the light filter into them. She pushed the used blankets off her body and stretched. They crumbled into a pile at the end of her bed. Yawning the princess peeked her lavender eyes up at her sister. 

"Ok, ok I'm awake. Do you need help in the kitchen?" Ayeke asked, stretching trying to get the soreness from sleeping out of her body. Bending her arms in almost impossible ways she finally finished and looked up at her sister giving the girl her full attention. 

Sasami answered," No but could you please wake up are guests?" 

"Ok," she arranged. Getting up Ayeke remade her used bed, straitening out all her covers so that it was ready next time she needed it. Sasami did the same with her bed, making it appear new. Happy with the results of making of their beds, they smiled warmly.

Both girls snuck out of the room so they wouldn't wake up Ryoko. She still lay sprawled out on her used bed. Most of her covers were not in use, since she had kicked them off the bed in the middle of the night, they weren't sure if she had done that on purpose or not so they decided to leave the blankets on the floor. Well Sasami folded them before they left so that 'the whole room didn't need to be cleaned later!' That had been followed by all the chores that needed to be done that day. Rolling her eyes, her sister didn't pay to much attention to her sister grumbling until she pointed out that she hadn't been listening. She blushed when that had happened and apologized hastily.

Washu had woken up earlier and gone into her lab. Leaving a note saying something like 'there is no rest for the greatest scientific mind in the universe.' 'A and B' had actually delivered the note in the late night or early morning, depending on how you view four AM.

The teal headed princess stepped down the stairs and went straight towards the kitchen, Ryo-oki riding on her head. The small girl started a conversation with the little pet. It meowed in agreement with the girl. Sasami giggled at what she whispered to the small brown furry pet. She walked into the stale kitchen.

Getting out the needed foods for breakfast she started to prepare it. Although she had to stop a very often so that she could tell Ryo-oki not to eat the carrots or to back up so that she wouldn't get hurt while she was using the stove or oil. None the less the great chief, not allowing her age or position as a princess to the greatest empire stop her from cooking and doing other various chores for the rest of the house hold. She really enjoyed it, she wondered constantly why no one else in the house hold shared her opinion but everyone had things that they did and didn't like to do so she didn't think about is too often. Plus keeping her sister and Ryoko from fighting had been the one of the major things she did but since they became friends it didn't happen as much; so she had a large amount of free time to wonder around on the Internet and find out new recipes to try out. That was exactly what she was doing today, she was making raspberry, blueberry, strawberry, pineapple, apple, pear, orange, apricot, peach, plume, mango, watermelon, melon, cantaloupe, banana, passion fruit, mulberry, cherry, grape, papaya, guava, lemon, lime, kiwi, grapefruit, and tomato waffles. (Those are all the fruits I can think of, sorry if I left some out but hey I am only thinking of the basics ya know! Yumm I like waffles!)

Getting back to task Ayeke walked over to the 'guest room' and hesitated. Knocking lightly the door opened and yet again Ayeke was pulled into the room. Light barely filtered into the room since the drapes were closed, shadows hung from the walls and corners. The only difference between what had happened the other day (Or some time ago when she went to their room!) was that all five of them stood in front of her, only having their underwear on. But the one thing that both her and her sister failed to notice was that Ayeke's pajama top had unbuttoned; and was now opened. Yet again for the billionth time the First Princess of Jurai had exposed herself to these five young men. Unfortunately she was yet noticed! Being the modest person that she was and not really being able to see many males as a princess let alone in this amount or not amount of clothing blushed at seeing them in their boxers.

"Oh I' sorry were you sleeping…well breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you might want to hurry up and get dressed then head down stairs." She informed quickly, somehow finding the floor VERY interesting at the moment so her cherry eyes stuck to it like a fly to that yellow paper stuff. (Wow I but that is the first time somebody put that in their story, ah I am so original or messed up either way it is different!)

"You might want to follow your own advice." Trowa pointed out also staring at the floor, a slight blush creeping onto his mostly hidden face. I say mostly hidden because his uni-bang covered up most or half of his features. (Not that is he wasn't appealing like that but hey it is worth mentioning!) 

Duo snickered; pointing a finger at her lacking of clothing making sure she noticed." Yeah nice nighties!" 

She looked down and saw the state of her clothing and started screaming. A scarlet color covered her from head to toe, kinda what she or the other people look like when they get drunk on this/other show/s. (Do ppl really turn red?) 

"Oh why must I face this kind of embarrassment?!?" She shrieked as her hands tried to move the clothing. Trying to escape the room she tripped on a pile of clothes that had been placed there the other night by a certain American (not naming any one of course) and landed on top of Wufei, with her legs spread apart and **her** chest on his hands. 

"Ah what a cute couple!" Duo grinned teasingly at them.

"Shut up Maxwell!" barked the distressed Chinese youth. He gave a harsh scowl to the 'American baka'. She scrambled up and ran out of the room trying the best she could to gather her dignity. What she did not know was that five pairs of eyes follower her ass down the hall. (hahahaha I am so evil!)

Shoving her door to her room open she threw on her clothes on A.S.A.P. 

_I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. Not only did I have to not notice my shirt was unbuttoned but I landed on top of that man, I couldn't just land on him, nooooo I had to with my legs spread apart! His skin was really soft. Oh my, where did that come from? I can't be thinking like a scank! I…I have to go help Sasami with breakfast. _

Ryoko was still sleeping peacefully in her messed up bed as Ayeke scrambled out of the room as if someone had heard what she had been thinking. The wooden door closed with a soft thud, which surprisingly woke up Ryoko. She sprang out of her sleep onto the floor. 

Locks of cyan hair getting in her face she brushed them or really fazed them out of her face and into place in a mere second. Yawning loudly her fangs were bared. Untwisting herself from the sheets she got up and yet again let out an ear-splitting yawn. The pictures on the walls slightly shook threatening to fall off is she repeated this act again.

A bad case of morning breath, when I mean bad I mean a smell worse than when an old person farts in your face smell came drifting out of her oral cavity. This stench that could easily kill an insect or even a large sized rodent. Not that she had ever tried to of course _* ~ cough other Ryo-okis cough~ * _excuse me! Anyhow this was a really bad case she had so she got her lazy ass out of the room and floated over into the women's bath. 

Going over the her private section, which Ayeke had insisted upon since Ryoko kept brushing her teeth with everyone else's toothbrush, she looked for her 'new' toothbrush. She needed a new one every couple days or so because of her 'fangs'. Some how no matter how careful she was the bristles always got bent up and broken in half. No body wants a toothbrush to brake up leaving those little white plastic quills in between their teeth because it is a pain to get them out. Plus the whole household complained whenever Ryoko did it at dinner or other meals. 

Picking up a brand new bright orange oral brush (Sorry got tired of tooth brush) she covered it with saccharine bubble gum toothpaste. It had a picture of Elmo on the tube. For some weird odd strange bizarre reason she felt drawn to the furry misunderstood puppet, and bought his products anytime they went shopping. This hobby got her many strange looks from the other members of the household. Turning the cold water on, she forced it under there and then into her mouth. Cleaning the back teeth then the front teeth and finally her tongue she prevailed in getting her stinky 'something smelled like it died' morning breath. Washing the remains of her oral hygiene process out of her toothbrush and sink she put it in a small Elmo holder. 

Giving her reflection a smile, she flashed into the kitchen, landing in Tenchi's lap.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Back in the Guest Room 

"Go Wu-man!" Duo called, he slapped the other male on the back. Wufei glared at him. Shrugging it off he went to go changed personally he was hungry. The rest of them followed his suit, also famished. 

"Hey Q-chan have you seen my underwear?"Duo questioned. They all looked at Quatre. He sweat dropped and laugher nervously, hitting his friend in the head for asking the question.

"DUO why would **I** know where **your** underwear is?" 

"I don't know, I just thought…"

"NO you didn't think! I WOULD NOT KNOW WHERE YOU PUT YOUR UNDERWEAR!" 

"OK fine, just wondering. Has anyone else?" Shaking their heads they headed down stairs for the first meal of the day. Wafts of the next meal came from the kitchen. They Gundam boys drooled. Pulling out their chairs with grinding sounds they sat down and tried to stay awake. All of them were a bit tired from watching the 'show' last night. Yawns were let out by all who sat at the table, most covered their mouths; ok everyone but Heero and Duo; Heero because he didn't want to waste the energy and Duo because he was lazy. (Don't get me wrong they are my favorite GW people but I don't think the others would do something like that!) 

"Do you two have no manners?" Wufei shot, giving them an annoyed glare. Heero shrugged it off as Wufei 'pmsing' and wait for the food. Duo stuck his pink tongue out at his and continued to wait for the food.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

That is all for this chapter! Well peace till I come up with the next I guess. I think that I am exposing Ayeke too much but I am really bored! PLUS I am so totally out of ideas about where this should head ok NOT quite but my head hurts I have finals this Friday, Monday and Tuesday! BUT then I am out of school and can spend all the time during my summer break and write! Yeah, so sorry for taking SO LONG to get this out, not that anyone reads this! Sorry if this sounds weird I am writing another story that is a Tenchi/Gundam crossover also and I am getting a little confused! I really need to end one of them soon! Oh woe is me! Anyhow I will TRY to get the next chapter out this week/ in the next seven days! That is all I can say with my finials and my Aunt Moo coming to visit! One of my dad's sisters is coming to stay until June 10th so it might take a while to get out my next part, I will try to get this out soon! ANYHOW PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Breakfast Time!

Chapter9: Breakfast Time

Chapter9: Breakfast Time

By: G.O.D.'s L.A. (God Of Death's Little Angel) 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Tenchi ppls or the Gundam Wing ppls, understood? Good! 

**Note**: I am SO sorry for not getting this out sooner. I know I said I would try for seven days but I have been working on my other stories because I haven't BEEN working on them so I could get this on out. PLUS I am making this one up as I go because I normally write mine out in a notebook during the school year BUT since I am out of school my lazy ass sits in front of the computer working on my stories most of the day! Anyhow this also takes more time because I have to keep checking the other chapters because I have another story that is just like this one and I can't remember who IS and who ISN'T home. Sorry for the back up! Oh and right now I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! (I know I spell Ayeke different but OH WELL!)Peace 

Chapter 9: Breakfast Time! 

"Oh my Tenchi!" Ryoko cooed, wiggling in his lap. Which was meant promptly with Tenchi grabbing for some tissues. 

"AH Ryoko could you please stop?" he pleaded; everyone was sitting in their seats already sweatdropping at her actions.

"Why Tenchi? Don't you WANT me to?" she asked sultrily, swirling her finger on his chest in little circles. 

"Ah err that isn't the point. Please!" 

"Fine." She sat in her seat. Sasami brought out all the food with the help of her sister. Setting out some forks for everyone to use she smiled, let out a sigh, and sat down to eat. Ryoko was stuffing her face, as normal. She only had a slight problem with the fork at first but the was able to use it. While everyone else was still on their first waffle, even Duo, she was on her sixth. The gundam boys slightly sweatdropped but recovered since they were so use to Duo doing things like this every morning! Soon everyone was able to eat their food with great ease with the different utensil, it was kind of hard to switch from using chopsticks all the time to using a fork.  
"Thims is groood Sasamchi-chaun!" (Remember her mouth is full) 

"Ryoko it is bad manners to talk with your mouth full!" Sasami scolded," but thank you for the compliment. The space pirate groaned. 

"Ah Sasami you're no more fun anymore! You're like your sister more and more every day!" she moaned. 

Ayeke yelled, turning her head towards her, "WHAT!?!?" The rest of the family giggled at this.

"Well at least I have manners!"

"What are you saying that I don't have manners?"

"Now where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh you Prissy Princess!"

"Rowdy Space Pirate!"

"Picky hermit!" 

"Rude barbarian!"  
"Bitch!"

"Ruffian!" 

"Ladies!" Tenchi started but was interrupted when they stood up and pushed their chairs away. 

"Why you!"

"What cat's got your tongue? Come on Princess! I'll give you the first shot!" Lighting sparks flew from the two women. The glints clashed and boomed as their anger rose. Light flashes of Ayeke's logs and Ryoko's energy balls were seen.

"You guys! Come on please stop!"

"Hey Ayeke isn't that mommy's ship?" Sasami questioned, pointing out the window. She turned her head around at break neck speed. 

"WHAT??" She screamed, the light blue sky had large puffy clouds floating in it, but no ship. She looked at her sister. 

"Sasami there are no space ships there!" 

"Yes but it got you to stop talking!" 

"Oh my, I am so sorry Sasami. I just didn't think my actions over, please accept my apologies." Ayeke asked, bowing her head. Everyone nodded some way or another and Ryoko settled down in her seat.   
Washu pointed out," Well we better start eating before my daughter finish the entire meal herself." Everyone stifled a laugh and sat back down in his or her seat. The meal consisted of ALL those kinds of waffles that Sasami made in the other chapter, eggs, bacon, sausage, harsh browns, ham, omelets, juice, and tea. 

"Wow Sasami," Tenchi complemented," You really out did yourself today." She blushed lightly and thanked him for the complement. 

Ryoko suggested," If you like cooking I could always make you breakfast some time my Tenchi." This idea was shot down, stomped on, beaten, burned at the stake, drowned, cut, and hung out to dry. Sasami, Washu, Tenchi, Ayeke, and Yosho all said at the exact same time. 

"NO!"The space pirate shrugged her shoulders, and speared some more eggs with her fork. 

"What? It was only a suggestion. Come on my cooking isn't that bad."

The normal residents of the house face faulted at this, climbing up they gave her a weird stare. 

"Miss Ryoko don't you remember the last time you cooked?" Ayeke questioned, it was too bad that she DID recall it, so did everyone else in the house that did eat it. 

"Yeah I made soup, so what, its not like no one has never done it before!"

"Not quite like you did." Tenchi mumbled, receiving a glare from his girlfriend/lover. 

Ayeke finished," You dropped soy sauce and salt in it. Not only that but you left it on the stove, boiling!" 

"Yeah that sure was a big mess to clean up!" Sasami added in. It took three whole days to clean up. There were eight layers to that stuff, the green stuff on top, carrots, brown gravy stuff, potatoes, tomatoes, salt, soy sauce, and a final layer of something that not even Washu could figure out what it was.

"Ok, ok I promise that I won't cook for you my Tenchi, happy?" 

"Yes." They all smiled as the two shared a quick kiss. It was brief but got a lot of 'aahhhs' and 'ohhh' and 'how sweet' from the women in the room. Tenchi's father patted him on the back, really hard.

"My son is finally becoming a man! I was so worried before and then all these women came! I got worried that you might be gay because you hadn't picked on yet and you FINALLY did! I am so happy. Your mother in heaven would be proud of our son!" he crowed. Giving the young couple (if you can consider Ryoko young? I don't know) a succinct hug he got up and went to work. He mumbled something about being on a trip. He was looking up at the sky conversing with 'mother in heaven'. 

"Tenchi remember you have practice today! You are getting much to sloppy." His grandfather reprimanded. With that he got up and went out side. Most likely up to the shrine, because that is where he always went after breakfast or any meal for that matter. 

Ryoko teased," You are getting pretty sloppy with your sword Tenchi." He started to choke on his food and turn blue. As soon as he swallowed all the apple waffles he grabbed a tissue to stop the flow of blood leaking out of his nose. 

"Really Miss Ryoko you are so vulgar!" Ayeke laughed, all the people still remaining in the room snickered at Tenchi being teased. 

Washu headed back to her lab. She said she wanted to study the gundams some more so Quatre and Trowa went with her to show the small pint sized scientist Heavyarms, and Sandrock first. Since they were the only gundams that had been kept through out the wars and just upgraded while the other pilots received new models of their gundams. They walked off starting to describe the main things that all of the mechs had in common.

Ayeke and Sasami gathered the dishes and started to clean them. Pouring all of them into the sink, and blasting boiling water all over the grimy, solid tableware. Adding some soap they both started scrubbing them so that they would become as good as new. 

Tenchi headed out for the carrot fields, the small cabbit leaping besides him. She started to help Tenchi in the fields so that she could do something all day. Plus it was easier for her to sneak the orange vegetable this way. She changed into her humanoid form and carried the supplies that they could need. A couple hoes, rakes, and a brown sac full of the seeds for the carrots. After eating lunch they would both go their separate ways. Tenchi would go to practice and the brown cabbit would return to the young princess to play games. 

Ryoko went to the shrine to help clean. Every since Tenchi had chosen her she had helped out a little more. Whenever she wasn't by Tenchi she was helping out around the house by doing Mihoshi's old chores. Since the Galaxy Police officer was no longer here most of the time she didn't have chores. So since Ryoko didn't do anything else really she just picked up the chores. Today she had toilets and sweeping the shrine steps. Old petals and leaves were decaying on the steps. They never seemed to go away. She had her broom in hand and was starting at the top of the stairs. She already had six of them done, but it would take most of the day to finish all of the steps. 

As for Wufei, Heero and Duo well they all went swimming in the lake. Since there was nothing else left for them to do they had decided to take a long brake from everything in the world. All their worries drifted away as they swam in the water. All of them had gotten the to design their own trunks in Washu's lab. She created them and gave them to the guys as a gift for dragging them here. 

Duo had on a pair of black ones that had a picture of Shinigami on them and a saying. They read in neon green 'I am the real Shinigami!' Heero just had plain black trunks, if it was up to him he would of swam buck naked or in his spandex shorts. All the other guys refused to let him though and forced him to wear them. Wufei had on a pair of dragon green trunks with a golden dragon on it. 

They were playing a game of Marco Polo. Duo was it. He was waddling around in the shallow water. What he didn't know was that Heero had a pool noodle and was right behind him. Taking the yellow foam stick he whacked the unsuspecting American. 

"OUCH! Grrrr. MARCO!" He yelped, rubbing his head where he not doubt would have a bruise in the morning. 

Two faint polos were heard. Duo turned around and dived under the water. He swam around looking for the other two guys. After a good twenty minutes the guys gave the game up. Instead they decided on beating each other with the foam noodles. 

Sasami yelled," GUYS LUNCH IS READY!" She had her sister teleport to the shrine to tell them that the lunch was ready. 

That is it for this chapter! I will TRY to get the next one out sooner, but come on I need some MORE reviews. As soon as I get five more I will post the next chapter. Anyhow I hope ya enjoyed it, tell me what ya think! [Duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com][1] I think it is fun to beat people with those foam noodles. Hey if you have any suggestions for what would be funny for them to do in the next chapter or so email me! I really don't mind! Peace 

   [1]: mailto:Duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com



	10. A Normal Day In A Not So Normal Place!

Chapter 10: A Normal Day In A Not So Normal Place

Chapter 10: A Normal Day In A Not So Normal Place! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi people or the Gundam Wing people. That is too bad because if I did I could sue so many people! j/k Well I didn't ask to play with them but I will put them back. Well most of them :: Lighting strikes overhead from the anime gods:: fine I'll give them all back. ::Sun comes out again and is shining:: 

Author Note: I am sorry for my lack of plot, and bad spelling/grammar mistakes. I run the stuff through but if it doesn't show up there is nothing I can do. Oh and if you are reading this wow people are still reading till chapter ten, I must be doing something right! Sorry for the long title~ Enjoy, Review, and Peace! 

Chapter 10: A Normal Day In A Not So Normal Place!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Wufei, Heero and Duo grabbed one towel each and dried themselves off. Wrapping the 'pink' towels around their waists they headed inside the house. Washu, Trowa and Quarter were already there. Soon the rest of the family appeared with the help of Tenchi and Ayeke. Everyone headed into the dining room to start the next meal. 

The food had steam rising off of it appealingly. All sorts of dishes were laid out on the two tables. The aromas drifted over to everyone as they sat down at their seats, mouths watering with initiation. Pulling in their own chairs they reached for their chopsticks to begin the meal. 

"This looks delicious Sasami! You really out did your self today!" Washu commented, while the small child blushed at the comment. She bowed her head slightly and thanked her. Everyone dug into their food with their normal pace. Soon they started their seconds, well Ryoko was on fourths by them but you get the point. Before long all of them were stuffed, and got up from the table to complete the things that they hadn't finished that day that still remained undone. 

Heero, Wufei, and Duo all headed with Washu to fill her in on their Gundams. Trowa and Quatre had already finished explaining the finer points of their mechs to the red headed woman. She had downloaded all of this precious information into her hard drive already. This had been taken place during lunch and was had just completed when she opened her lab door to return. Just as she had planned it, perfect but the again what else can you expect from Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe? 

"My first gundam was Deathscythe, my buddy had a thermal scythe..." Duo started to explain the earliest machine that he had received. The other two pilots just stayed silent as they walked towards their fighting machines. Washu just smiled and took down all the notes that her fingers could take as he spewed out the information about Deathscythe. 

Meanwhile Quatre and Trowa had also gotten something from Washu. Unlike the other pilots they got instruments instead of swimming trunks. She had created them to be unbreakable and other such things that they could not understand but she promised that it they were of the utmost perfection. The blonde had requested a violin while Trowa had asked for a flute. Now both of them picked up the priceless instruments. She had apparently had delivered them to their rooms. 

Testing the bow Quatre quickly ran it across the strings on the violin. During this the other silent boy had placed his long fingers on top of the flute's keys. Puckering his lips he lightly let the air pass from his mouth to the top of the mouthpiece. Both of them let out a long musical note. Looking at each other they smiled knowingly and started to play a song identical to their first duo in the beginning of the war. The music flowed from the instruments, filling all of those luckily close enough to hear it with sounds like angels singing. It lulled all of those listening to it to calm down or stop what they were doing and lean towards where it was coming from. 

Backing away from their beds both boys walked over to each other and started to play louder so that everyone could hear them. In the center of the room the composition wafted down through the walls and floor to the people that had remained inside the house. It comforted them as they became tranquil. 

During this time Ryoko had gone to the bathroom to clean out the toilets. A faint smile appeared on her lips as her good hearing picked up on the notes. She paused in scrubbing out the lavatory. The pink rubber gloves vaguely rested on the edge of the bowl. The soap bottle hit some of the water that still remained inside the toilet. Sighing she got back to work bending over it again she started squirting some of the serialization liquid into the basin. Large bubbles appeared and she attacked it again with the brush. Some water came up and splashed her. Her face scrunched up as she quickly wiped it off. 

_I am so glad I flushed the toilet before I started. I learned from last time, oh that will never happen again! To think that some one had forgotten to flush! I can't believe that Tenchi's dad forgot to flush! That is just wrong! _

She continued to scrub the er um ah residue from the under part of the toilet lip thing. Ok I don't know what it is called but ANYONE who has been forced to clean a toilet before knows what I am talking about! Squirting some more of the green fluid that Washu created for this chore in the bowl again she scrubbed with a redoubled effort as the melody played from the 'guest' room sped up a small amount. It had been one of the few things that Washu had created in that lab of her's that actually work and didn't end up blowing it up or some other anomalous effect.

Sasami had held help from her purple haired sister at clearing the table. Both girls had picked up the bowls, plates, trays and any other thing that had held the food before it was delivered to some one's plate. Next they removed the bowls and plates that had been used to eat off of. Along with the silverware and condiments that had been laid out on top of the dining table. As soon as the leftovers and condiments were in place Ayeke had to leave to do ~her~ chores instead of her little sister's. 

Sasami persisted in cleaning off the dishes used for the meal. Putting some more soap in the sink so that the plates/bowls wouldn't get all crusty and even harder to scrub. Taking the soft, wet, orange sponge in hand she started to attack the dirty dishes. The tune helped her work faster; she was soon almost done with her errand. 

Ayeke was scrubbing the laundry and then hanging it back up. Both of her guardians were standing a few feet apart from each other with a few strings hanging from each other. They had volunteered for the job because sometimes on nice, warm days she would sing. After helping her little sister a bit with her chores she came out to start her own. She loved helping around the house and her little sister. She felt that Sasami did more than her share but it was impossible to take her jobs away from her she would only allowed help from some people. The soapy water splashed against her hands as she dipped them in the water to scrub some more of the sheets. She started to sing a song that went along with the melody of the tune that Quatre and Trowa were playing. Although she didn't realize that she was singing at first, she had just started to hum to the harmony. As soon as she did apprehend what she was doing she stopped and blushed but her guardians pleaded her to go on and she did. She let her voice sing out how she felt. Hanging the last pieces of the laundry she smiled now that her work was done.Getting up she wiped her hands on her dress. 

As soon as Tenchi and Yosho had finished their meal both of them headed towards the practice area. The small area was a bit muddy from all the rain but they still decided to practice. Tossing Tenchi a bokkon, Yosho stood bowing. 

Soon they charged and started to battle. Dashing foreword the wooden sticks beat against each other over and over again. Their poses switched with lighting accuracy as they both attempted to hit each other's practice swords. Tenchi might have been younger and have the advantage if energy but with all the sloppy moves he was making from getting out of routine cost him a lot. Yosho on the other hand was much more experienced and knew all of his opponent's weaknesses. Presently he was able to whack Tenchi in the head. 

"Ouch! Do you really have to hit that hard Grandpa?" Tenchi complained, rubbing his head. He now doubt would have a bruise in the morning on his head, another one. The stood and bowed. As soon as this was done they gave out war cries and charged again. They wouldn't be done with practicing for a long while. They would probably brake that day and end when it was dinner.

The sun started to settle amongst the mountains. Long rays streaked out above it. Trying to remain in the sky while the sun pulled them away from view so that soon the stars could peek out. It was nestled in the mountains. Soon it started to dip and go away from view.

Everyone who was outside started to come into the house. Ayeke came in to watch the soap operas with the space pirate. The show came on everyday about the time they finished their chores. Normally they would fight about who ate how much but would wait until the show was over most of the time. Washu came out of the lab to watch the show. Sasami came in before preparing dinner to sit and watch it. The GP officers would also be doing the same but they were on their patrol right now. When they got back the other girls would catch them up on what had happened during their absence. 

The gundam guys had gathered in their room to talk about the day. You know the normal guy stuff. (Sorry I am a girl and don't really know what guys do that often.) Wufei sat down on his bed and started to meditate. Trowa and Quatre still played the flute and violin. Duo was bugging Heero as he typed on his laptop. It was one of the few things he had with him all the time. 

Not very long after both Tenchi and Grandpa also came into the house. Washu suggested that the Ayeke, Sasami and Yosho should go into the kitchen to start dinner. They looked at her funny but soon got the hint. Tenchi stared at Ryoko soon a blush broke out on both of their features. Ryoko floated over to her lover. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a quick kiss. Covering her back with his arms Tenchi also pulled her closer for a kiss but this one was by no means quick or short. They stayed in the embrace for a while longer before breaking it and holding hands as they walked into the dining area. The 'guests' came down stairs and also sat down at the table.

Yosho walked out of the kitchen, he set the plates and other things that would be needed for the meal out. Washu, Sasami and Ayeke brought out food. Once the tables were laid out everyone started to dig in and talked about what they had done that day with each other. Washu talked with Yosho about the amazing machines that these young men could pilot, he nodded his head as she talked. Sasami was trying to teach the small cabbit how to say something that had to do with carrots. Ryoko and Tenchi whispered things into each other's ears, a small red covering their faces every now and then. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were talking about the nagging women in their lives. Trowa complained about how annoying it was having an older sister. They laughed when he told them about how she threatens to hit him on purpose and he told them his reply. That she hit him even when she was trying not to. Wufei complained about having to put up with Sally. Telling him how he should do this and that, what he can and can't call people. The other two stifled a laugh when he told them about how she had threatened to kick him in ~the area~.But Quatre took the cake when he told them about having 28 sisters. How they all nagged him about finding a girl that he would fall in love with. They enjoyed teasing him about this and would all go lovey dovey on him. Then he explained the time when they ALL had their periods at the same time. That was the part where they guys told him that he had won. 

Heero ate him meal in silence listen to the other conversations around him. Duo chatted to Ayeke about what he did that day. Explaining some of the things he had to Washu about his gundams. She nodded and smiled. After he finished she told him about her day. What she did during. She blushed lightly when she told them about how she sang to the melodies that Quatre and Trowa had played. The other guys looked over with interest when she told him. 

"You sing?" Quatre asked her innocently. 

She nodded and answered," Yes, when I was back on Jurai I was in a chorus. I'm not good but I enjoy doing it and my guardians like hearing me." 

"Do you sing any time besides that?" Duo questioned. 

"Yes we have a karaoke machine from a umm trip. Every now and then when Mihoshi persuades Kiyone to do it we will have a competition. Of course before it always ended up with Ryoko and me having a fight." Ayeke smiled at the memories. 

Duo suggested," That sounds like a lot of fun, why don't we have another one tonight?" She nodded with him while on the other hand the other guys, besides Quatre glared at him. The princess got up and walked over to the other table to tell them the idea. A few cheers from them told Duo that it was going to happen.Sasami, Washu and Ayeke gathered the dishes from the table and between the three of them cleaned them at a record pace. Soon everyone in the house, including Tenchi's father and grandfather gathered in the living room. Washu stood in front of them with microphone in hand. Puppets on her shoulders ready for the commands. Machine on, people ready and pumped for singing!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

That is it for this chapter! What will happen in the next one? What songs with the Tenchi and Gundam people choose to sing? Who will win? Stay tuned for chapter 11! Till then Peace! 


	11. Washu's Turn!

Chapter 11: Washu's Turn

Chapter 11: Washu's Turn! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tenchi or Gundam people! There I said it now you can't sue me well you can but you won't get anything! I'll put them back later, promise! Anyhow I also don't own Sugar Ray's version of When It's Over, I am just using it for a while I'm not trying to say I made it up or anything so there should be no problem! 

**Note:** Sorry for this taking so long to get it out but I have been kinda busy. PLUS I have band camp next week so I won't be able to get anything out during that time. So I will try to get out another chapter before the week is over, sorry for it being so short. Anyhow I need some help deciding what songs the people should sing so if you could tell me some suggestions I'll like thank you in my next chapter! I guess that's nice I don't know, I'll be forever grateful! Read, Enjoy, Review, and Peace 

Chapter 11: Washu's Turn!

"Ok welcome to the twenty-fifth Karaoke here at the Masaki household. We will have Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Lord Katsuhito be the judges, as always." Washu introduced over the microphone, it rang throughout the house, rattling the picture frames and vases. Everyone's hands shot up to their ears, luckily no one's were bleeding. 

"WASHU!" everyone shrieked, the volume of the speakers making them deaf for a short period of time. She rubbed the back of her head and turned the volume done so that it wouldn't do that anymore. 

"Sorry bout that folks. Ah anyhow like I was saying before the normal men of the house will be singing today. That means that my little Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeke, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Wufei, and Ryo-Ohki plus myself will be in the contest. Now to find out what order we will be going in I shall use my greatest invention yet!" Washu cackled evilly as A and B popped up on her shoulders. 

"Go Washu!" A boomed, waving her little arms in the air.

"Washu is the greatest!" B rooted, also waving her metal arms around in the same way as a wave. Both robots started the wave on her shoulders.

"Washu, Washu, Washu, Washu!" Both pint sized puppets cheered on, inflating her ego. Grinning she pulled a large crab marked box out of sub space. It floated in the air slightly before it hit the ground with a soft thud. The tiny scientist began typing rapidly on a keyboard located on the side of the giant box. It started to beep and whirl, lights lit up all around it making it look like the large crab icon was scuttling around. After she had finished calculating for a while it made a weird sound, like the roar from Godzilla in the Godzilla movie. A slip of paper shot out of the top of the box and floated delicately into Washu's hands, everyone watched from their respective seat in the living room. 

The T.V. had been moved out of the room so that there would be enough extra space, sine five more people would be in the contest tonight. Washu had constructed a small stage and microphone on so that it would be much more entertaining. There was also a stool on the stage and a slight spotlight arrangement hanging over head, plus the karaoke machine had over thirty-six-zillion songs on them, of course only about 1/72 of them were from earth though so everyone else was at a bit of a loss since she had gathered them from all around, none from Jurai though so pretty much everyone was stuck with using the earth ones, besides Washu but she was going to use the earth songs to make it even. 

"Well who goes first 'Little' Washu?" Ryoko questioned, giving Tenchi an extra squeeze, the were both seated in ONE seat, she was curled up on his lap, swearing that the machine was scary and she wanted him to protect her. 

Washu looked over at her daughter and smiled, loving it that she was happy. 

_Now if I could only get her to call me mom! Hmmm maybe she will on day, sigh, one day. _

_Now, now Washu be happy! This is supposed to be fun and here you are ruining it! Come on it will happen; she just doesn't remember anything you've done! _

_Yeah, yeah I know but wouldn't it be nice if she just said it even if it was just once! _

_Yes it would, but come on you better tell them the order before they flip out!_

"Little Ryoko when will you call me mom? Hummmm?" Washu teased, not expecting what would come next. At first Ryoko scowled but Tenchi whispered something in her ear and she pouted but then when she looked at him she finally gave up. 

"Mom what is the order?" Ryoko asked politely, Washu positively glowed, she smiled and a tear leaked out of her eye. 

"Well now that you called me that the first person up would be ME!" Washu grinned, everyone sweatdropped because most likely she had done it on purpose. 

The small women walked up to the machine and hit some buttons so she could select the correct song. Flipping though song pages in a large book she finally decided on a song, hitting the right buttons she typed in the numbers for the tune. It blinked a few times and then finally computed it and gave the ten second warning. 

Walking to center stage she sat down on the stool, microphone in hand. The lights dimmed and the melody started to play. It played for ten seconds before actually having the place where the words would come up. 

When it's over, that's the time I fall in love again.

When it's over, that's the time you're in my heart again.

And when you go, go, go, go, I know it never ends; it never ends.

The lights flashed up showing her more brightly. 

All things that I used to say, all words that got in the way,

All things that I used to know have gone out the window.

All things that **he** used to bring, all songs that **he** used to sing,

All **his** favorite TV shows have gone out the window.

She jumped off the stool, and her head shot up looking at everyone. 

In missing you, I never knew how much you loved me.

I'm missing you, I never knew how much you meant to me; I need you.

And when you go, go, go, go, I know it never ends; it never ends.

Washu started to twirl around, her hair swirling behind her.

All things that I used to say, all words that got in the way,

All things that I used to know have gone out the window.

All things that **he** used to bring, all songs that **he** used to sing,

All **his** favorite TV shows have gone out the window.

The small scientist started to go faster, her hair was just a big blur of red hair and green eyes.

I'm wishing you…you never said you were pretending.

I'm wishing you…you'd feel the same and just come back to me; I need you.

And when you go, go, go, go, I know it never ends; it never ends.

All of the sudden she just stopped, middle stage staring at everyone. Her voice softening slightly so that it went better to the beat of the music. 

When it's over, can I still come over?

When it's over, is it really over?

When it's over, that's the time I fall in love again.

Washu looked silly grinning at the pause in the music. 

All things that I used to say, all words that got in the way,

All things that I used to know have gone out the window.

All things that **he** used to bring, all songs that **he** used to sing,

All **his** favorite TV shows have gone out the window.

All things that I used to say, all words that got in the way,

All things that I used to know have gone out the window.

All things that **he** used to bring, all songs that **he** used to sing,

All **his** favorite TV shows have gone out the window.

All things that I used to say, all words that got in the way,

All things that I used to know have gone out the window…

She finished the song with an elegant bow and blew a kiss in the direction of the judges. Noboyuki's eyes grew large he started writing down a score hastily while the other two just thought for a few more minutes before the wrote down what they thought she deserved. After they finished they put the scores in a box and waited for the next person to start. 

Everyone clapped as she made her exit off the stage. Sitting down on the couch (how many people can fit on that thing?) next to Sasami she smirked and looked at her slip of paper. 

"Ok folks the next person to follow my breath taking performance will be Sasami and Ryo-Oki. Good luck, you'll need it to beat me!" Washu crowed, giving her a pat on the back. (Sasami not the cabbit!) They started to make their way to the stage. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

That is all for this chapter! Hey if you could tell me some songs that would go along with the people besides Washu, heck even Washu then I will mention your name in my next little note thing with thanks if I use your idea, even if I don't! Thanks and Peace 

"Stay tune the next chapter has a shocking twist!" Kiyone exclaimed/s 


	12. The Cuties Finish!

Chapter 12: The Cuties Finish

**Chapter 12**: The Cuties Finish!

**Author**: God Of Death's Little Angel 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo

**Note**: I am sorry for not putting this out sooner, and it being so short! BUT this isn't my entire fault the ff.net site has been really screwy, I'm sure you've noticed. Anyhow I hope they fix everything soon because I really enjoy the site. Sorry for the grammar and spelling, nothing is perfect! Anyhow I know that Ryo-oki can only miya/meow but well give me a break ok? I don't want emails pouring in well I do but not ones that are like 'what are you crazy she can't talk let alone sing!' or 'have you ever really seen the show because she can't converse besides with Washu, and Ryoko though her link!' Yeah I know but come on give me this I mean I am the author gosh dang it!Read, Enjoy, Review and most importantly: Peace 

**Chapter 12**: The Cuties Finish!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sasami and Ryo-oki marched up to the stage. The cabbit was now in a taller form, wearing a white dress with a yellow apron with a large duck logo on it, a small bright orange bracelet on her wrists. Sasami was wearing a similar outfit only she also had her normal ponytail holders a different color; they matched her partner's bracelet. It was a cute idea that they wear the same clothes, both believed it would help their score and it made them look so adorable. Since both were the same height it was as if they were twins. (If they were the same race) (Ryo-oki changed her form from toddler/cabbit to a form that matches Sasami's age.)

Sasami reached up to the microphone, twisting it slightly she lowered it to the height of her and her partner. Placing it between herself and Ryo-oki they went over to the karaoke machine. Bending over they looked at the list of songs; none on the first page really interested them so they turned it. Frowning at the list again the cabbit teen typed in something on a keyboard by it. She pointed to something and the princess nodded in agreement with her about it, both grinned at it. Setting up the machine with the decided song to sing. 

Going back to center stage they awaited their cue to begin singing. A yellow spot light hit them so that they seemed to glow on the spot. Lowering their heads they prepared for the melody to begin. Both 'girls' held a small object in their hands, but they covered them so that it was impossible to tell what the things were, unless of course you had Washu's X-Ray glasses handy, which of course no one did. (Since Tenchi yelled at Washu for using them on him.) 

A weird voice came from the speakers, it sounded like a constipated guy but no one said that. He started to speak. Finally he started to sing so both girls started to sing along as well. The objects in their hands finally coming into view they were rubber duckies. 

Rubber Duckie, you're the one,  
You make bath time lots of fun,  
Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;  
(woh woh, bee doh!)

Squeaking the yellow objects along with the juvenile tune the pair looked adorable, if anything they would win for the cutest performance.

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!  
(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo)  
Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)

Sasami and Ryo-oki started to dance around the stage, still squeaking the duckies along with the music. Some bubbles floated out from the stage and over to the audience, adding to the show. Trowa had to leave for a second because a bubble popped right in his eye as he opened it to see what was happening on stage. He returned quickly but a red blush covered his facial features.

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you.  
  


Both females met up at the middle of the stage and started to sway back and forth with the music, holding both bath time toys out at arms length; squeaking them every now and then. 

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)  
  
Rubber Duckie, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you!  
(doo doo, be doo.)

With that both 'girls' bowed as everyone clapped for them. As they made their way down from the stage the 'judges' smiled and at them, not being able to clap for it might give them a biased vote. Sasami grinned as Ayeke told her what a great job she did. Ryo-oki smelled carrots from somewhere, and 'pop' she went into her cabbit form so she could race around the house to find out where the treats were. 

Meanwhile Washu was about to announce who would be going next. She walked back on stage for the second (I don't think she every was on it before she performed but sorry if I'm wrong.) and most likely not the last time that night. She moved the microphone so that she could speak into it with out having to stand on her tippy toes or go into a taller/adult form. 

"Ahem. May I have your attention please? That was a wonderful performance Sasami and Ryo-oki. You have a great set of vocal cords there princess and Ryo-oki did a great job at squeaking that duck! (I am pretty sure she can't talk unless it is the Pretty Sammy series (even then I think Ryo-oki is a guy in that series)) But I am sure that I, Washu the greatest scientific genius in the universe will be the conqueror!"

Her daughter got a little peeved and stood up. 

"Come on 'mom' tell us who is going next before we all fall asleep, it is almost past Ayeke's bed time!" Ryoko snickered. 

"I do not have a bed time! Unlike you I do not wish to keep the ungodly hours YOU do!" Ayeke shot back, and small shock of energy shot between them, just like in the old days. 

"Come on you two! Washu who IS next?" Tenchi asked, trying to dodge a fight between the two once rivals if he could. They may not be fighting over him anymore but that didn't mean that they still –both- couldn't level the house, and the mountain/s (?) near the house and shrine with great ease. Surprisingly for Tenchi Lady Luck was giving him a break and it did work because both girls sat down and waited for Washu to reveal who was going to go now. Washu shook her head as a small sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"The third auspicious person or party to sing in the twenty-fifth Karaoke at the Masaki household is…." Washu stated dramatically. 

That is it for this chapter! You'll just have to wait a week or so! 

Who will sing next? What song will be chosen? Who will win in this tedious battle of voices? Stay tuned to find out! 

***Chance*** Hey if you can give me a suggestion of what songs Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeke, or the gundam guys (I want them to go together but they don't have to) email me or if you are lazy (like I am) you can put it in the review; I'll add your name in my note and thank you! Anyhow if I don't get anything good I will make the gundam boys sing something like N'sync I think that is how you spell it, anyhow you get the point. I would rather not degrade the G-boys but if I have to… you get the point. (Don't flame me if u r a fan of N'sync I don't mean any disrespect!) Peace


	13. Ryoko A Cowgirl?

Chapter 13: Ryoko a Cowgirl?

GODLA: ::flap of heavy bat wings:: Hiya! Umm sorry for the delay! ^.^; 

I don't own the characters but I DO own what plot there is. But hey if ya want you can take the basic idea and do what you please with it! Just please don't like copy and paste what I have written. It has taken me a long time to come up with it believe it or not! 

Chapter 13: Ryoko a Cowgirl?

Read, Enjoy, Review, Peace 

   **Oh any thank you so much for the kind soul that sent me an idea for the songs!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    " Why it is Little Ryoko!" Washu squealed, letting the final 'o' in the title echo slightly as her daughter made her way up to the stage. Smirking and blowing a kiss at the judges, mainly Tenchi, she turned slowly towards the song machine. Punching in some numbers she looked at the selections and growled. 

  "Damn machine!" she scowled, slamming a fist into the machine it started to smoke lightly and Ryoko blushed. Typing in some more key words a smaller list of song titles appeared on the screen. Smiling at the results Ryoko hit select on the fourth one listed and tapped enter.

       Walking over to the middle of the song the space pirate waited for the melody to begin. A slow beat started to whisper from the speakers, introducing the song. A slow tempo started as the lights dimmed and took on a light blue hue. A guitar and country beat was emitted by the machine.

   Ryoko took the mic in her hand and started to sing the song.

_We call them cool_

_those hearts that have no scars to show_

_the ones that never do let go_

_and risk the tables being turned_

_we call them fools_

_who have to dance within the flame_

_Whose chances all roll out to shame_

  A fire like prop appeared center stage

_it always comes with getting burned_

_but you've got to be tough when being consumed by desire_

_It's not enough to stand outside the fire_

_we call them strong_

Ryoko makes a muscle with her arm and a slight 'grrr'ing sound, baring her teeth.

_those who can face this world alone_

_who seem to get by on their own_

_those who will never take the fall_

_we call them weak_

 The space pirate drops to her knees. Bringing her arms close to her chest she continues the song.

_who are unable to resist_

_the slightest chance that might exist_

_and for that forsake it all_

_they're so helping and giving_

_walking a wire_

_convinced its not living if you stand outside the fire_

_standing outside the fire_

_standing outside the fire_

_life it is not tried it_

_It's merely survived it_

Ryoko is dancing around the fire, leaping over it and swinging her hips to the beat. Winking at Tenchi whenever she makes eye contact.

_if you're standing outside the fire_

_there's this love that is burning_

_deep in my soul_

_constantly yearning to get out of control_

At this point she is leaning off the stage and making circles on Tenchi's chest with her index finger. But as soon as she started she is back on stage grinning like an escapist from the nutty house.

_wanting to glide_

_to higher and higher_

_I can't abide standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried it just merely survived if your standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried it just merely survived it_

_If you're standing outside the fire_

Standing outside the fire 

_Life is not tired just merely survived it_

_If you're standing outside the fire_

 With the final lyrics the lights start to dim, until only Ryoko's eyes can be seen. With the ending of the song so does Ryoko's self control and she pounces on Tenchi, knocking him out of his seat.

  "Tenchi! You're gonna give me a ten aren't you?" the demon asked, giving him big huge yellow hued watery eyes. She started tracing figures on him again, her other hand heading south. 

  "Ah! Ryoko I thought we discussed this!" he squawks, trying to keep her hands away from little Tenchi. She pouts shrugs and gets off him. She winks at the other judges, Mr. Masaki blushes a light red and waves back. This causes all the other people in the room to sweat drop.

 "I object she is messing with the judges! I can not allow this to take place!" Ayeka growled, it would be impossible to win if Ryoko flirted with all the judges.

 Sasami rolled her eyes and pushed her sister back into a sitting position. 

 "Oh shut up." She murmured to her over zealous sister. Ayeka too shocked didn't argue but sat down in her seat, folding her hands in her lap.

   "Um anyways next up will be…." Washu announces as she takes the stage. She hits her machine and it begins to beep. A strip of paper pops out and Washu grins. 

 "Well it seems like are guest will be singing next!" she cackles evilly as she gets off stage.

  Duo's eyes grow large as does all of the other guys'. Quatre claps his hands and leaps up onto the stage and starts playing with the karaoke machine. The other guys trudge up a little less vigorously. Heero looked down to see what the blonde had selected for them to present to the others and groaned.

  "I can't believe you choose N'Snyc!" Duo whined. 

 "They are way better than the Back Street Boys Duo!" Quatre glared.

 "N' Snyc!"

 "Back Street!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Trowa shook his head and typed something into the machine, the other two silent pilots looked grimaced but nodded their consent.

 As a tempo started the Arabian and American looked up frowned but got into place, recognizing Trowa's choice.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is so like all for this chapter! Be glad I got it out at all! LOL I have totally been obsessed with X-Men Evolution lately so I haven't been a good author! I am so sorry I will try to get the next chapter out soon but I have been busy reading all the XME fics! Anyways please review! What song should the Gundam Wing pilots sing? Who will win? Come on review! They feed my imagination. I am a total slave to me fans/reviews so come on and tell me what YOU guys want! And thanks for reading so far! J so happy!


End file.
